29 August 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-08-29 ; Comments *Show is billed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions as a "2nd punk special" (following the first one on 10 December 1976). Only the Damned appear in both, with 'Neat Neat Neat' turning up in the first as a session track and and as a single here. Unfortunately only half an hour of this show has come to light so far. If you have any additional sections of the broadcast version of this show, please contact the Peel Newsgroup. *Additional tracklisting information courtesy of Ken Garner via the Peel Newsgroup. Many thanks, Ken! *Notable differences compared with the original punk special nine months earlier include the number of sessions (four rather than one, including the first broadcast of Squeeze's debut), as well as the emphasis on British rather than US artists. *Peel manages to play The Cortinas track by mistake instead of the Generation X one that immediately follows it. *Among the records, three from the Clash (plus one from Joe Strummer's former band, the 101ers), as well as two each by the Sex Pistols and Stranglers. *Several of the tracks in the show, including those by the Damned, Boys and Users, would also subsequently feature in Peel's 1977 Festive Fifty, when he made the selections himself. Sessions *Squeeze #1 First broadcast. Recorded: 1977-08-17. *XTC #1 Repeat. Recorded: 1977-06-20. First broadcast: 24 June 1977 *Generation X #1 Repeat. Recorded: 1977-04-12. First broadcast: 20 April 1977 *Cortinas #1 Repeat of only session. Recorded: 1977-07-16. First broadcast: 26 July 1977 Tracklisting *Sex Pistols: Pretty Vacant (single) Virgin - only very end of track on recording *Vibrators: London Girls (single) Epic *Stranglers: London Ladies (single) United Artists *The Clash: Capital Radio (EP) NME *Squeeze: Model (Peel session) *The Models: Man Of The Year (single) Step Forward *XTC: Crosswires (Peel session) *Cortinas: Television Families (Peel session) *Generation X: Your Generation (Peel session) *Desperate Bicycles: Smokescreen (single) Refill *Buzzcocks: Boredom (single) New Hormones - available recording ends *Squeeze: Sex Master (Peel session) *Adverts: Gary Gilmore's Eyes (single) Anchor *XTC: Radios In Motion (Peel session) *Damned: Neat Neat Neat (single) Stiff *101ers: Keys To Your Heart (LP - Fool's Gold) Chiswick *Clash: Career Opportunities (LP - The Clash) CBS *Cortinas: Further Education (Peel session) *Generation X: Youth Youth Youth (Peel session) *Users: Sick Of You (single) Raw *Nosebleeds: Ain't Bin To No Music School (single) Rabid *Squeeze: All Fed Up (Peel session) *Jam: All Around The World (single) Polydor *Table: Do The Standing Still (single) Virgin *XTC: He's So Square (Peel session) *Cortinas: Defiant Pose (Peel session) *Chelsea: Right To Work (single) Step Forward *Adverts: One Chord Wonders (single) Stiff *Generation X: Day By Day (Peel session) *Stranglers: Straighten OUr (single) United Artists *Clash: White Riot (LP - The Clash) CBS *Squeeze: Cat On A Wall (Peel session) *XTC: Science Friction (Peel session) *Slaughter & The Dogs: The Bitch (single) Rabid *Cortinas: Having It (Peel session) *Boys: Box Number (LP - The Boys) NEMS *Rezillos: I Can't Stand My Baby (single) Sensible *Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The UK (single) EMI File ;Name *RADIO 1 29 08 77 JOHN PEEL.MP3 ;Length *30.01 of two-hour show ;Other *Only about a quarter of the broadcast of this classic show has so far been unearthed. If you have any further available sections, please contact Peel Newsgroup. *Many thanks to Ken Garner for additional tracklisting information shared via Peel Newsgroup. ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) Category:1977 Category: August 1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online